Diary of Travis Stoll: The Truth of Tratie
by TristanQ0604
Summary: Travis had tried many times to express his feelings freely, but thanks to Connor, he always failed. Can he find a way to express his feelings and emotions about Katie in his new diary? It's mostly Tratie, but some other couples will be shown later. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: The Idea

**Hello, readers! This is TristanQ0604! After 'Travis, Katie, and the Love', I decided to give myself a little break. So, I chose to start a new story! Fantastic, ain't it? This is one of my new creations, and is my second Tratie Story! Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that appear in the Percy Jackson series. **

**Travis' POV**

It was another day at Camp Half-Blood, which began with my annoying brother, Connor.

You see, it was six o' clock in the morning. I was having a nice dream about my beautiful-no, Katie Gardner the Ridiculously Ugly. Why would I ever consider her beautiful?

Anyways, I was having a dream, until an annoying voice-a high-pitched, babylike one-said, "Travis, you have a dream about your wittle crushie on Katie, did you?"

I woke up soon, groaning and complaining. There he was; my annoying brother Connor Stoll, my twin brother who was my crime partner, but also my untrustable twin brother. "What are you up to, Connor?"

"Oh, I know you had a nice dream about you and Katie Gardner together, just the two of you!" Connor smiled evilly, and laughed like Aphrodite would in this situation. For that moment, I thought that my brother was possessed by Aphrodite.

"No, I don't even like that Gardner girl!" I shouted angrily.

"Whatever, Travis," Connor said, in his normal, suspicious voice. "But someday, like one kid in the Aphrodite Cabin once told us, there's always a way with love!"

I rolled my eyes and walked to the bathroom. There, Travis won't distract me, could he?

**Katie's POV**

About six o' clock in the morning, I was also having a nice, peaceful sleep, something what the children of Demeter appreciated. I was continuing to sleep, until a familiar voice said, shaking me: "Katie, sister! Wake up!"

When I woke up, I saw my sister, Miranda, who sleeps on the bunk next to mine. She had a slightly terrified and shocked expression, and she was shaking me until I opened my eyes. "Miranda," I grumbled, offended. "I was having a nice sleep, until you disturbed it!"

"Well, it was you who probably distracted all of us by saying 'Travis… Travis…' all night! And, worse, you were hugging your pillow." Miranda struck back.

I looked at myself. I found myself hugging my white pillow, as if I had been doing that all night. Maybe I did say 'Travis… Travis…' all night.

"So, you've been dreaming about Travis, weren't you?" Miranda asked me.

"Why would you think I'll ever be dreaming of Travis, the ugliest guy in camp?" I shouted. "If I gave a score for 1 to 10 about how handsome the boys in camp were, with one being the ugliest and ten being the other, Travis would be quite close to one!"

"Well, no need to yell, sister!" Miranda retorted.

The truth was, I did dream of Travis Stoll. Well, my dream was divided into four parts: the first part was about Travis the Terrible and his annoying brother Connor planning another prank on our cabin, but this time, they literally wiped out _all_ the grass from our cabin roof, which was even worse than the month-old chocolate Easter Bunnies melting in our cabin. That was very annoying.

The second part of the dream was what happened in the following week at the strawberry fields, when Connor Stoll pushed Travis, who was standing right next to me, toward me. Though he failed on kissing me, we had quite a long hug.

The third part of the dream was about me, standing near the campfire, at the sing-along with the Apollo Cabin. I sat across Travis, who stared at me too. Then, all the way to the end of sing-along, we were staring at each other.

The last part of the dream was about five years later. Travis and I were sitting on a deluxe restaurant, which was explicit by the thing we were wearing. Then, after we had dinner (mine was vegetarian, of course), Travis seemed to be pulling out something and he said, "Katie, I loved you. Will you marry me now?" I was about to hug him and say yes, until my sister Miranda woke me up, shaking my body.

"So, apparently you did dream about him," Miranda asked me suspiciously.

"No, I did not!" I protested. Angrily, I walked out of my cabin and slammed the door.

**Travis' POV**

Well, evacuating to the bathroom wasn't exactly the solution. Because you can't really spend the whole day in the bathroom forever, you know.

In fact, by the time I freshened up, Connor was waiting for me, smiling in glee. "Came back to your bed, coward? No, you came to see how good-looking Katie is, didn't you?"

"No!" I said angrily. "Why would I see Katie?"

"Because you like her," Connor poked me, as if he had found out something. "In fact, you even dreamed about her last night!"

"I did not!" I retorted back angrily.

But the truth was... I actually was dreaming about how beautiful Katie Gardner was. I liked the fact that she had beautiful brown hair that was just as good as Aphrodite's (sorry, Aphrodite), and light tan skin, which was probably how my dream girl looked like.

Anyways, the point was, I actually liked her and had feelings for her. That was exactly why I chose Katie Gardner as our main target for pranks, especially the chocolate-Easter-Bunny-melting-down-the-roof prank. I said to everyone that I was trying to demonstrate Easter day, but the real reason was that I wanted attention from her. Even if it costed me a very mad Katie and the rest of the Demeter kids being mad at us.

Then, right at the right time, I saw her coming out of her cabin. With her beautiful brown hair waving around at the wind… and her nice eyes, though they turned agitated when her eyes met my blue eyes… well, that's not really the point. I needed a quick way to tell her that I liked her, but I couldn't seem to find a way.

I came back into my cabin, sighing. Then, I noticed Annabeth's diary, which we still kept to blackmail her about the information, which had a short story of some guy Annabeth liked, besides Percy. The information wasn't that significant, but the fact that Annabeth had a diary was perfect to me.

"That's it!" I said to myself. "I should start my diary, I mean, journal!"

That afternoon, while Connor and I were raiding the camp store (again), I sneaked a white-cover notebook from the pile of notebooks. On the pure-white cover, I wrote, 'The Stories of Travis Stoll'. I was about to put it under my bed, until I remembered Connor. He was my twin. He would obviously find out.

So, after looking at many places, I decided to put it in my private 'stolen items' locker, which I stole from a high school (though it was actually more of a normal locker). Since I am the only one who knows the combinations, Connor would never dare to find it. I am such a genius and am one of the hottest guys in camp, aren't I?

So, I'll most likely write my first entry probably like tomorrow, because I need to go around the camp, trying to see what Katie is doing, and what prank I could plan on her. We all know that she couldn't escape from the Great Pranks from Travis Stoll, the Genius of Pranks! *evil laugh*

**Well, this is the end! Rate and Review please! **

**NOTE: I AM NOT UPDATING THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL THERE ARE AT LEAST 8 REVIEWS POSTED. **


	2. Chapter 2: Entry 1

**Welcome back to the reading, Readers! TristanQ0604 here! I'm sorry I left you in the middle of a cliffhanger, without Travis actually writing the first entry. Now, here comes the very first diary entry of Mr. Travis Stoll, lover of Katie Gardner!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or characters Rick Riordan owns, though I DO own Anthony Valdini, Charles Pearson, Tristan Quimby and a few other characters. **

**Travis' POV**

Well, to secure my diary, I mean journal, I sneaked out of the sing-along, after staring at Katie Gardner for like thirty minutes. Of course, I lied to Connor that I was going to use the bathroom. Surprisingly, for my brother, he is very easily convinced; especially when he is facing his twin brother.

Anyways, as I unlocked the combination: '13, 7, 37 (wow, did you realize that they were all prime numbers?)', I thought of what I should write about as my very first entry. At first, as I planned, I was going to put a load of praises on how beautiful Katie's eyes looked as her eyes reflected at the campfire. However, I thought it wasn't a good idea, so I chose to stick to the ideas that sprout up at the instant.

Anyways, I finished opening up my locker, where my white notebook, now my journal. Was completely secure, at the exact same position I had put it in.

Just before I began writing it, I locked all of the windows, doors and all possible entrances, and curtained the windows to block light, which meant me being spotted. When everything was secure, I sat on my desk and began writing.

[Bold: Diary, Bold and Italic: Dream, vision, or dialogue]

**June 15th**

**It seems like the end of summer is arriving. Anthony Valdini, the cool son of Aeolus, reminded us that it was about two months away from the Korean Independence Day, which only mattered to him because his mother was Korean. He also said that he was going to throw a party that day at the Aeolus Cabin, though I'm not sure what he has planned for it. A game of Truth or Dare? Maybe he could be kind enough to choose that. **

**Anyways, during lunch, I think I spent half the time staring at how nice and good-looking Katie Gardner was. I mean, think about it! Her beautiful brown hair shone in the sunlight, which was probably something she inherited from her mother. Her black eyes shone with delight as she went into her vegetarian menu. Her expression is so cute when she gets angry, especially after I did a small prank on her: I replaced Katie's fertile soil with sand, which would've agitated her a lot. **

**Wait, did I just say Katie was beautiful and cute? No, I shouldn't. Katie always hates us. Besides, she and her cabin has a relatively large rivalry against our cabin. Though Aphrodite once told us that this type of love would be interesting. **

**Anyways, while I spent my time staring at her, my stupid brother Connor interrupted me. **

"_**Hey, Travis!" He said in an annoying babyish tone. "Stop looking at your wittle crushie Katie Gardner! We know that you are going to ask her out at the fireworks pretty soon! Go ask her then, and not now!"**_

"_**I wasn't looking at her!" I retorted. "I was just… trying to think how priceless her expression would be if we replaced her sugar with salt!"**_

"_**Hey!" Katie protested. **_

**Damn Connor. He will cost dearly for today. He had just interrupted my nice, sensational 15-minute long stare at how beautiful Katie Gardner was. **

**Wait, did I just call her beautiful again. *slap* I slapped myself for that. I couldn't call Katie beautiful. In fact, I don't even like her, much less call her beautiful. I've got other standards for good-looking people, and that's Taylor Swift from her well-known 'Love Story' Music Video. I liked the way Taylor Swift curled her hair… **

**Anyways, I'm afraid Connor is-**

I was unable to finish the last sentence, because just like my prediction, Connor Stoll, my twin brother, showed up from… the bathroom. He looked wet, as if either Percy doused him with the water from the creek or he had been flushed by a giant's toilet.

"How did you get in here?" I said in surprise.

"Oh, it was easy." Connor said proudly. "In the middle of the sing-along, I asked Percy to get me to the toilet in our cabin. I was estimating that you were going to lock all the windows and doors, so I thought you wouldn't be caring for the bathroom yet."

My heart sank. "Oh."

"Nah, it's okay," Connor said coolly. Then, he got suspicious. "Hmm… Travis, what were you doing here? Reading your lecherous magazines?"

"I'm NOT reading any of YOUR lecherous magazines!" I protested. "But I bet you are going to read it all day and all night, avoiding the curfew."

"Hey!" Connor protested.

**Well, this is the end. By the way, the Taylor Swift thing in Travis' diary is not related with my ideals, though now I realized that she DOES look good in the 'Love Story' Music Video and the times she curled her hair nicely. **

**Anyways, Rate and REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Entry 2 and Anthony

**Welcome back to the fantastic creations of TristanQ0604, readers! This is the second diary entry of Mr. Travis Stoll, and he is going to write mostly about himself and his cru-I mean, prank target and friend, Katie Gardner. I hope everybody likes it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, though I own Anthony Valdini, Tristan Quimby, Nancy, Charles Pearson, Victor de Hugo, and a few others. **

**Travis' POV**

At my cabin, during sing-along, I chose to write another entry for my diary, I mean journal. So, I sneaked out of sing-along, while I distracted Connor by throwing his golden mango, which probably was for the prank on the Aphrodite Cabin… again.

(bold: Journal/bold and italic: vision)

**That day was another great day. As I have planned, I swapped a bottle of tomato juice from the Demeter Cabin with red Kool-Aid (I somehow got access to those from Dakota of Camp Jupiter, who came and joined his Greek brothers), which had literally made the Demeter kids go **_**insane**_**. Even looking back, it was quite fun. **

**Well, the fun was until Katie and Miranda Gardner realized that it was one of my tricks. Then, everything went wrong. Sure, it wasn't like the Aphrodite Cabin (it was a DISASTER when the Aphrodite Cain found out that we pranked them), but it was equally cruel. In fact, at lunch, my sandwich tasted like paint. Connor threw up his gumbo, which he said tasted like moth balls (as if he really ate one). We, the Stoll Brothers, are known for our excellence on eating food that tastes unusual, but this was pushing us to the extremes. Wow, the Demeter Cabin was also bad to prank, I thought.**

**Well, I could say that Katie, especially when she is angry, is kind of cute, like what Percy thinks of his girlfriend, Annabeth. I like the way Katie's cheek flush red whenever she gets angry. I like the fact that her eyes sparkle with anger. She's… just cute. **

**However, just about this afternoon, I received information from Mitchell (the handsome son of Aphrodite) that Anthony Valdini, the kid from the Aeolus Cabin, sort of likes someone in the Demeter Cabin. Would it be Katie? No, even if he is one of the strongest among the people who can control the wind, he is NOT going to take Katie away from ME, Travis Stoll, the genius on pranks. Maybe I'll prank him tomorrow. **

**But what if he does like Katie and Katie likes Anthony back? I mean, unlike me, he is a well-behaving, nice, and strong son of Aeolus, who can easily blow me off the ground. He is much more handsome (though that may be a matter of perspective), he is stronger, and he could probably run just as fast as me (yeah, because he has the wind advantage to accelerate his speed AND slow me down). Compared to him, I am nothing. **

**No, I stand no chance against Anthony. **

**But no one really knows the future. Maybe I could ask Rachel. She could have the solution. She could tell me the future about Katie, and see who she is going to fall for. Well, that's still a maybe, or maybe not. **

**Anyways, I will-**

I was about to finish the sentence, until I felt a strong current of wind blowing from the door. When I turned, I saw some leaves and grass swirling around him. A cold wind current blew from the windows, perfectly unlocking them. Wow, I didn't know those windows were not air-resistant.  
Yes, he was Anthony Valdini, the son of Aeolus and head counselor for the Aeolus Cabin, or Cabin Twenty-One. He had black hair and white skin. He might've passed as Percy, though Anthony was shorter and there was always some form of wind surrounding him, instead of the sea smell Percy has.

"Oh, if it isn't Travis Stoll," Anthony said formally. "I saw you go to your cabin in the midst of the sing-along at the campfire."

"Oh, you saw that?" I said, trying to be calm.

"Yes," Anthony said, which was just as cold as the wind (get it? If you don't, never mind…). "And according to the most recent information, I hear that you like someone!"

"No, I don't!" I shouted, trying to deny.

"Well, you do realize that strong denial also means strong agreement, right?" Anthony said suspiciously.

I sighed. "Yeah, but I bet you like Katie Gardner!"

"Why would I like Katie?" Anthony said, as if he was offended from that. "I'll never step into some girl that a total geek like YOU likes!"

"I'm not a geek, you idiot!" I said with anger. I was clutching a dagger, which surprisingly, I stole from the Hephaestus Cabin. I hoped Hephaestus forgave me.

"Well, you picked up a dagger, eh?" Anthony drew a celestial bronze sword from thin air. "You know what this is, idiot? Yes, this is Windbreaker, the controller for wind. With a single blast, I can blast you off the ground and out to the forest. Or, I could literally blast this whole cabin off with a hurricane."

I gulped. "But you wouldn't avoid this!" Stupidly, I tried to throw my dagger like a throwing knife, which, unfortunately, didn't work. Just as it reached halfway across the gap between me and Anthony, Anthony raised his sword. Immediately, the sword seemed to turn like a boomerang, turning towards… me.

If I didn't duck, I would've gotten my head decapitated. Outraged, I gripped a celestial bronze sword, though it was Connor's. "I'm ready to fight you, windy head."

"Oh, yeah? You call me a windy head?" Anthony was outraged as well. "Well, then, I'll show you how strong a windy head could be!" With a deafening blow, strong wind, like a hurricane's, seemed to be coming out of his sword, Windbreaker. I tried to resist the strong wind, but the wind was overpowering me.

I bet Anthony would've blown me off the ground, if it wasn't for a door that opened. The door revealed a very shocked Percy Jackson and Jason Grace. There were a few other campers, like Annabeth and Grover, who probably came in nervousness.

"A-Anthony," Percy tried to say. "T-Travis… What on the gods is going on here?"

"Well, things have gone bad," Anthony explained. "We were going on some argument, until Travis just began attacking me. I was just activating my right to defend myself."

"Hey!" I protested.

Percy and Jason exchanged looks. Then, Jason said, "I advise you to stop this nonsense. NOW."

Anthony turned and walked out of my cabin. Just before going out, Anthony shot me a look that said, _I'll get you later for this._

Well, I've got plenty of new stuff to write about tomorrow.

**Please review and rate!**

**Lord Aeolus: UPDATE THIS, OR I BLOW HUMANITY OUT OF EARTH WITH HURRICANES!**

**Me: Lord Aeolus, I told you, I am not updating this until there are at least 8 comments! And this time, I'm SERIOUS!**

**Aeolus: Whatever. You humans, REVIEW SOON, SO I COULD READ THE NEXT PART!**

**Me: Whatever. **


	4. Chapter 4: Entry 3 and the Question

**Welcome back to the 'Diary of Travis Stoll: The Truth of Tratie' Experience, readers! This is your author, TristanQ0604. Now, our cute Travis Stoll would make his third entry on his 'diary', I mean journal. This time, the format of the diary would change a little. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or anything else Rick Riordan owns. However, I own Anthony Valdini, Tristan Quimby, Charles Pearson, and a few other characters I would mention later on. **

**Travis' Diary**

_June 17th_

_Dear Diary, _

_It has been only three days since I've kept you and began telling you all the stories. So, yesterday, Anthony and I were on a fight about the girls we liked, and then onto calling each other insults and eventually going on a wild fight in which I would've died if it wasn't for Percy and Jason who showed up. That was quite an experience! _

_Yes, I know it is kind of girly and is quite lame to keep a diary. That is why I am keeping you in my stolen locker, where even Connor, my twin, is unable to go through, no matter how many times he tries. Also, I am writing this diary so I could remember all the things and secrets I have kept as a teen and read it with my lover, who, hopefully, would be Katie. _

_As for the Katie thing, I'm afraid this won't come true. I have annoyed Katie so much, though I only did them for getting her attention and notify her that I am there. But I'm afraid this has put too much bad credit. I mean, look at the Demeter Cabin! Now the Demeter Cabin hates us AND the Hermes Cabin for our latest prank: me swapping tomato juice with Dakota's Kool-Aid, which Dakota also helped. I guess Dakota specially came through the Inter-Camp Portal (yes, after the Giant War, the Gods have installed an inter-camp portal, so we could come and go freely) to help us on the prank, because he had brought cartons of Kool-Aid with him. _

_The result of all that was Katie being mad at me again. Man, I love it when Katie is mad. Her face flushes tomato red… She is just so good-looking… anyways, I really should stop. _

_Anyways, about the negative things I received from Katie… I'm afraid it is backfiring, because I think Anthony, the damned son and head counselor of the Aeolus Cabin, likes some kid in the Demeter Cabin, particularly Katie. Anthony likes MY Katie. How could he possibly just try to steal my girl in front of me? _

_Okay, there was another incident that made me think that Anthony is trying to steal Katie from me, which happened today. _

_*Earlier that day*_

_It was in the afternoon, when I chose canoeing in the canoe lake as my afternoon activity. Obviously, Percy was there with Annabeth Chase. Surprisingly, Katie was there too. I tried to go and talk to her, until I saw another person: Anthony, with his jet-black hair and intense blue eyes that was as cold as the North Wind. He had a crazy smile that resembled Leo Valdez from the Hephaestus Cabin, though he was much smarter than Leo. _

"_Hey, Katie," Anthony walked toward MY Katie. _

"_Hi, Anthony," Katie blushed. Man, I would've loved that situation, except for that she blushed because of ANTHONY!_

_I cleared my throat. Katie and Anthony seemed to notice me. Katie had a pleasant smile, while Anthony shot me a dirty look again, as if he wasn't recovered from the humiliation he received from last night's fight at my cabin. _

"_Hey, Travis," Anthony said, agitated. "What brings your hideous face here?"_

"_Well," I said confidently. "I came to see how hideous you would look when you are in the water!" As I finished 'water', I suddenly pushed Anthony toward the water, where he fell down with a large 'Boom!' _

_Immediately, I felt a wave of wind blow. Then, when I turned toward the lake, I saw a giant wave striking towards me. Because Katie evaded, I was the one who was doused completely from head to toe. _

_At first, I thought it was one of the things Percy did. I mean, he's the son of the Sea God after all. He could control the water like that. But when I turned to Percy, he was talking to his girlfriend Annabeth, his body half-sunken in the water. _

_Then, when I felt another gust of wind, I turned toward the lake again. Anthony Valdini, who was also doused, rose from the ground, quickly drying himself with the warm wind he summoned. "Travis Stoll," he said coldly. "I am back."_

"_Yeah, you windy head!" I said bravely. "You're back, so you won't drown!"_

_Instead of attacking me like last night, Anthony shot me a dirty, cold look again. Then, as if he was angry, he walked out of the lake area. _

_Well, it wouldn't have been a problem if ONLY he, and only himself had went out of the lake, but the problem was, KATIE went WITH HIM! For a moment, I can't believe my eyes. Katie was running away from me just for ANTHONY? That was impossible. _

_*Back to the Present*_

_Well, maybe I should accept it. Katie probably won't like me. In fact, she would hate me for all the bad and mean things I have possibly done for her. How could I stand a chance against Anthony, who is handsome as Percy, funny as Leo, and smart as Malcolm of the Athena Cabin (sure, but Malcolm denied every time, especially after Anthony had beat him on fifty-six games of chess in a row)? Maybe Anthony and Katie were meant for each other. And me… I'll just probably be the sidekick. I will always be on the side, being ignored. My love would never come true. _

_Maybe Victor de Hugo, the son of Thanatos (cabin Twenty-Seven, after Khione), was right about dreams and visions. I needed to dream substantial dreams; dreams that can possibly come true in reality. Maybe Katie Gardner in my hands, bridal-carrying her is probably too much of a far-fetched dream. *sigh*_

_Sincerely,_

_Travis Stoll_

**So, this was the third entry made by Travis Stoll. Here, Travis considers giving up his girl, Katie Gardner! What will happen next? Would Anthony become Katie's boyfriend? Or would Travis strike back and take back Katie from Anthony? We never know yet. **

**Anyways, rate and review! **

**Bonus**

**I am looking for TWO new characters in my story. Both of them would be best friends, though they will help opposite directions: one will help Travis on the Katie Gardner issue, while the other will help Anthony get Katie. It would be good if he/she was a child of Aphrodite. So, if you have any ideas, PM me on my FanFiction account!**


	5. Chapter 5: Travis AND Anthony

**Welcome back to TristanQ0604's story, readers! As we have seen, there would be quite a quarrel about whether Travis should go for Katie or Anthony, a cool son of Aeolus (get it? Never mind…), should go for her. What would Travis do? What would Anthony do? Are you guys all curious? Then rock on and read! **

**Disclaimer: PJO and HoO are all owned by Rick Riordan, and the time is after the Giant War was won and everyone came back alive. **

**Thanks for awesomesaucum and AmianNatan4ever for awesome ideas for OOC! **

_**Travis' Diary (there's Anthony's diary later)**_

_June 18__th_

_It is two months away from Percy's birthday. Annabeth, Percy's official girlfriend, has gone all exciting about this. Wow, I really wonder what she's going to do for him for this birthday. _

_Anyways, I have done many things just for today. I went to Mitchell, the SON of Aphrodite (who Malcolm from the Athena Cabin calls him the 'Aphrodite Dude'), so I could get some advice about love. When I started to talk, Mitchell seemed to know exactly what I was about to talk about: how I could get Katie. Mitchell just said that I should follow my heart and try to beat Anthony on something. _

_I sighed, because I knew that there was no chance I had against Anthony on almost anything. He was always better than me on swordfighting. In fact, he was one of the few people who could beat Percy without using their powers on swordfighting. _

_He was also better than me on Ancient Greek, Greek Myths, Javelin Throwing and most importantly, running, which we, the children of Hermes, are always good at! This could only be possible due to his advantage on the wind, using the wind to decelerate all the others while he would accelerate. _

_Pretty much the only thing I am better than him is probably pranks, which proved to be totally useless on getting Katie's attention and feelings towards me. I mean, why would Katie care about how good you do some pranks? Katie would care more about looks and talents, instead of those stupid pranks. _

_Yeah, she wouldn't care about my pranks. _

_So I should fight fire against fire. I should try to be like Anthony. I should stop all those pranks to get Katie's attention, and try to be more of a handsome gentleman, like Anthony is. I got the looks already (though Katie would hate how I look), so I need to act more like a gentleman. Then, at the very end, I'll get Katie and leave Anthony as the LOSER! _

_*evil laugh*_

_**Anthony's Diary (yeah, I added some shift)**_

_Well, it has been many days since Travis and I hated each other. Yes, I, Anthony Valdini, a son of Aeolus, began a war of hatred against the damned Travis Stoll. _

_Travis always thinks I like Katie, meaning that he would hate me. He always thinks that Katie is his girl forever, and that no one else should be close. Can't he just loosen a grip for a very little while? _

_Anyways, while I was sighing on a bench at the beach, Abigail, Annabeth's maternal sister, came toward me and sat by me. She had brown hair and gray eyes, which was kind of like her mother Athena. She had been quite good friends with me, ever since I became a team with her once during Capture-the-flag and saved her from Clarisse's electric spear Maimer. It wasn't that much, with blowing Clarisse off the ground by a wave of wind, but Abigail credited me a lot for that._

"_Hey, Anthony, I hear that you like Katie," Abigail said, giggling. It was a weird sight, because children of Athena hardly laugh, much less giggle, at all. _

"_Oh…" I had no idea on how to deal with this situation. I kind of liked Katie, but not in that way. Sure, Katie was good-looking and cute, but I only considered her as a good friend. I never liked her in that way. _

"_You know, I could help you on getting a girl, even if it was Katie," Abigail said. _

_I sighed. "Well, there is a girl that I like, but-"_

"_Okay, so who is she?" Abigail asked suspiciously. _

"_I cannot tell you that yet." I said, trying to get away. _

"_Well, I'll give you one advice," Abigail said. "You need to learn to find what the girl is good at, and try to find things in common. Then, you'll slowly begin to feel love, until you two are absolutely in love!"_

_I sighed and walked away. _

**So, this was the end. I added Anthony's perspective to put more to the story. I hope that you guys liked it! **

**Remember, RATE AND REVIEW! I am not posting another one until it reaches 14 comments!**


End file.
